


Sounds Like a Good Idea

by GoreyGuttz



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: F/M, ghost-drabbles-bc, i hope you enjoy!, this mentions copia a bit so that's why he's a character in it, this was one of the first things i've done in a while when it was done soooo, uwu, you can find more from me on tumblr for now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreyGuttz/pseuds/GoreyGuttz
Summary: Prompt: This is literally just confessional sex and I’m gross lol. (little plot though)This is based on the prompt for the 12th for @ghostbcfandomevents' (On Tumblr) Valentine's day prompts! It’s been a very long time since I’ve actually written out something as long as this, so I hope you enjoy! Let me know how I did! ~Gorey(also yeah this is from a while ago but it was posted on Tumblr in February. I just never got around to setting up on here to post them.)





	Sounds Like a Good Idea

It’s been a long and busy few months for the church as of late, and especially for you. You’ve been so busy with the work that had been piled on top of you in the past couple weeks, and it’s been a while since you’ve had a free day all to yourself. Today was that day. No one to give you work to do, no one to boss you around. You knew exactly what you were going to do, and when you dropped the last bit of paperwork off in Imperator’s office, you made a beeline for the confessional booth.

From what your fellow sister had said, there was a specific schedule as to who you would be confessing to. It went in order from oldest to youngest Papa, and then Copia. From how it seemed, and you’d been keeping track, Copia would be cooped up in the confessional booth today. You had talked to him frequently about your little… well… crush. You couldn’t just tell anyone outright about the feelings you felt for III, and you especially couldn’t tell the man himself about it. You were so afraid of what he would think if he ever found out you, a higher ranking sister of sin, who he frequently had small conversations with, felt so many things for him.

You had spoken to Copia about your feelings through the little window for a while now. So much that he can tell when you’re in there before you can get so much as a whole sentence out. It’s actually helped the two of you to build up a small friendship. Although with how busy the past few weeks had been, you hadn’t been able to get your advice from your friend. The crush has grown much bigger in size since the last time you’ve said anything to him.

By the time you’d gotten to the confessional, your mind was racing from what you were going to say. There weren’t too many people waiting, but being the last person made the wait feel like forever. It took 15 minutes at most to be able to sit side by side in the booth to The Cardinal, and you had time to think of what you needed to say, but the moment you sat down, all words left your mind. You needed a moment to collect yourself and your words.

“F-forgive me Cardinal, for I have sinned. You probably already have an idea of who this is, but don’t say anything until I’ve finished. I know I’ve come to you before seeking advice on what to do about this, but my feelings for him have gotten worse… I never expected them to get to this point, but now I just can’t stop thinking about him. Especially when I’m in bed… When I can’t sleep, The Third just slips into my thoughts… I know it’s a little sinful of me, but I can’t stop myself from trailing my hands down there when he comes to mind. I don’t know what to do with myself anymore, but I can’t just confess myself to him… What if he wouldn’t feel the same?”

It’s silent. Usually, you would have heard Copia shift or make one of his famous noises to show he was thinking of what to say, but it was dead silent. “I’m done, Cardinal. You can speak now.” There was nothing from the other side of the booth. Your mind started to race. Maybe you had overshared, and now he was uncomfortable. Did you just ruin the little friendship that you had? Over your worries, you could hear someone speak, but it wasn’t the voice you were expecting. Another familiar voice spoke up. “What else do you think about me, il mio peccatore?”

It was him. The man who you’ve been trying to steer clear of even talking to just in case you were to make a fool of yourself. Now he knew everything. “Well? Don’t keep me waiting! I would love to hear what else you thought of while you were supposed to be sleeping.” He teased from the other side of the grated window of the confessional. There was no getting out of it now. You’ve already given him so much to hold against you, so why not just have fun with it?

“P-Papa I wasn’t expecting you to be here today… Isn’t it supposed to be the Cardinal’s day for confessions?”

“Yes, but things change. He had a lot of work to do, so my father asked me if I could take over for the day. I almost said no, but now, I’m glad I went through with it. Now, what else do you think about, hm?”

You could tell he was smirking from the other side, and you didn’t even have to look at him. You think you hear the ruffling of clothing too. Why not stroke the man’s ego for a little? See where this goes?

“I think of Papa’s fingers being inside of me instead of my own, and I think of how he would feel inside of me. It gets me really wet, and usually gets me to my edge.”

You hear a light groan from his side. “Is that so? You feel yourself while thinking of him? Such a dirty little sinner…”

“Y-yes! I think about his big cock inside of me. I want him to use me any way he’d like! I only want to please my Papa!”

Without another word, you hear the little click of his door open. It’s silent for some time. You can feel a pit growing in your stomach, and it’s only making you feel needier. He startles you by sticking his hand through your curtain and pulling you out. He sits back down in the cramped space in the middle of the booth and pulls you slightly into it with him. He reaches around you to close the door again and immediately pulls you into his lap. His lips connect with yours roughly, a feeling of lust and hunger to it. You don’t mind though, this is something you’ve been dreaming of for months on end now, and it’s finally coming true.

You can feel the bulge from under his clothes growing harder and harder by the minute. You start to slightly grind on him, and it brings out a frustrated groan from the man. Hearing how you’re making him feel gives you an idea. You slide onto your knees in front of him and start taking his pants and briefs off. It’s a little easier on you since they were already unbuttoned and unzipped. He lifted his hips a little to make your job a little hastier, and the moment they were off, your hands were on him.

You worked at him for a little bit before he took a fistful of your hair into his gloved hand, and pushed your face closer to him, silently telling you to use your mouth. You licked a long stripe from the bottom of his length to the head, and lightly begin to suck on the tip. He still has his hand in your hair, so he takes it and pushes you down a little to get the point across that he wants more. You bob your head up and down on his cock, and he fucks into your mouth. He hits the back of your throat, and you try your best not to gag.

You can hear him moaning and groaning quite loudly, and after a little while of him using your mouth, He pulls you off. He brings you up to his level and pushes you up against the wall. He lifts your skirt and you can see the lust fill his eyes immediately when he makes the discovery.

“No panties? You really are a filthy little sinner!”

“Anything for you Papa” You say with a little smirk.

He lines himself up with your entrance. “Tell me what you want Tesoro~”

“I want you, Papa!”

“What was that, amore?”

“P-please Papa! Please stop teasing me! I want you to fuck me!”

“As you wish~”

And with that, he slams into you. He doesn’t give you very long to adjust before he’s pounding into you. It hurts a little, but the pleasure outweighs the pain. The thought of someone walking in and seeing the booth shaking only turns you on more. Having sex in here helps you to confirm that the booth is pretty shabby. His moans and groans getting louder by the second, and you’re being pretty loud yourself.

“P-Papa be quiet! What if someone comes i-in and hears?”

The thought must have made him feel something too. His groans turn into little growls as he pounds into you harder, hoping to bring more noises out of you too. It works, and within seconds you’re a panting, moaning mess. He hits that spot in you that makes you want to scream out of pleasure. You start to feel what seems to be a rubber band in your stomach. It’s getting tighter and tighter as if it will break at any moment

“Maybe I want them to hear, Cara Mia. I want them to know who you’ve been thinking about on those late nights you’ve been having. Let them hear!”

“Haah… Ahh!! Papa~!”

“Louder, Tesoro. Show them who you belong to!”

“Pa-a-apa I’m going to cum!!!”

“Yeah, I know sweetheart. Cum with your Papa now~”

That was all it took to snap the band in your pit. Your orgasm rippling through your body as his thrusts started to get sloppier by the second. You knew he was going to cum, and the feeling of your body tightening around him wasn’t going to stall him. He cums inside of you, your body helping to milk him of everything he’s got.

After he was finished, he slowly and carefully sits down with you still in his lap. He’s playing with your hair and looking into those beautiful eyes of yours.

“We should do this again sometime. Maybe somewhere different though. I don’t think this confessional could hold up with us in it again!”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea”

You smile to yourself. Hearing that he would like to see you again makes your heart skip a couple of beats. He wants to see you again.


End file.
